At the present time it is known that the accumulation of plaque in blood vessels may, under certain circumstances, present a health hazard to patients. For example, the accumulation of plaque may result in lowering the blood pressure to peripheral regions of the body. Additionally, accumulation of plaque in blood vessels associated with the heart may result in increased strain on the heart muscles and may eventually lead to heart failure either due to such strain or to further closure of the blood vessel by the plaque.
It is possible, in many cases, to remove the plaque by an operation in which the blood vessel in which the plaque is accumulated is partially removed by the surgeon. Such operations, particularly when the blood vessels are associated with the heart, may be both costly and present a health risk, especially if the patient is elderly or otherwise in ill health.